


Recruiting Saias

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Light Angst, Poor Reinhardt, Saias' map is so freaking hard, That's right, dad jokes, you read that tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Huh... The family's really coming together now.





	Recruiting Saias

“Kiran! Kiran, wake up _now!”_

“Hnn…” Kiran groaned and attempted to snuggle even deeper into their covers, but was thwarted when hands gripped their shoulders and shook.

“Kiran, _get up._ Your tactics are needed!" 

“Alfonse… Five more minutes…”

“Embla is invading!” Alfonse said exasperatedly as he tore off Kiran’s blankets. The tactician let out a little squeak and immediately curled up, hand reaching out to grab their blankets back. “Besides, it’s the middle of the morning. Wake up! You’re needed!”

Yawning, Kiran slowly sat up, running a hand through their bedhead. “Alright, alright, I’m up. But do you really need me? Embla couldn’t have gotten that far, right?”

“Unfortunately they have.” Alfonse said grimly. “It seems that Veronica has a new hero… And a rather powerful one at that.”

“Oh… That’s bad.” Standing up, Kiran stretched, feeling their spine stretch and pop. “Well, let me get ready then. I’ll meet you in the council room.”

 

* * *

 

“A mage tactician, hm.” Kiran muttered, squinting at their notes as they and their Horse Emblem team rode towards the invasion area. “Soren? But no, the scouts should recognize him by now… Perhaps an alternate form of Robin? No way though…”

“Whoever it is, I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Lyn said, gently stroking Hanon’s neck. “We can’t afford to lose now.”

“Indeed!” Reinhardt called from up ahead. “I myself am also a mage tactician. I’m sure there is nothing we cannot defeat.”

 “Thanks, Reinhardt.” Kiran said as the team slowly crested a hill and looked down at the battlefield below them. “Hmm…” Squinting again, Kiran picked out the enemy’s commander… A man in flowing robes with red hair. They let out a short swear.

 “Kiran?” Lyn asked, worried.

 “We just defeated Arvis a few days ago! How did Veronica manage to open his portal and get his service again!?”

 “I don’t think that’s Lord Arvis, my friend.” Reinhardt said, his horse neighing and scuffing his hoof against the dirt in apprehension.

 “Huh?”

 “Look, his hair is shorter, and he’s wearing white. That is Lord Saias.”

 “Saias?”

 “Indeed! A fine tactician from the world I come from. I’ve spoken to him before, and I things I can tell you…” As Reinhardt began to prattle on, Kiran turned towards Sigurd to gauge his reaction.

 Sigurd shifted uncomfortably, as he always did whenever Arvis was mentioned. “Saias… That name sounds familiar, but I can’t place it… Is he related to Arvis in any way though? Though I can’t see much from here, the resemblance seems striking…”

 “Quite.” Kiran agreed, peering down at the enemy.

 Reinhardt cleared his throat. “Well…”

 “I don’t want to hear it!” Kiran quickly held up their hand. “I’ll think about it later, but right now, I don’t want to be distracted by anything about Arvis’ incest or illegitimacy. Let’s get this over with. Though, why…” However, their thought process crashed as Saias raised his hand. “Oh, crap! E-Everyone, in position! Reinhardt, since you know him better, you take the lead!”

 “I will not fail you!” Reinhardt charged forward, and for a moment, Kiran was quite confident that everything would go well… Until Saias lunged forward.

 Unrecognizable fury in his eyes, the tactician called forth his attack. Before Reinhardt could even let out a shout or halt his horse, his form was completely obliterated by a literal _laser beam_.

 Meanwhile, Kiran stood in the back, shock and fear in their eyes as they realized their best mage had just been taken down by one attack.

 "Kiran?” Lyn whispered.

 “It…” Kiran stuttered, slowly backing away. “It appears I may have made a miscalculation…”

 

* * *

 

“Reinhardt, I am _so_ sorry.” 

“It’s fine, Kiran.” The man waved his hand at Kiran, a weak smile on his face. “It’s not often I am defeated… That’ll teach me not to charge in so fast next time.”

 “It’s all my fault… I should’ve told you to watch out… _Gods,_ I’m sorry!” Kiran bowed several time to Reinhardt, who sat in his bed, wane and weak, but thankfully alive.

 “As I may state again, I’m fine, Kiran. No need to worry. Although I am quite tired… You’ll have to excuse me if I cannot battle again today.”

 “No no, it’s all fine. I’ve got an idea anyway,” Kiran straightened, a determined gleam in their eyes.

 “Er… Well, I wish you all the luck.”

 

* * *

 

“Alright, here you all are!” Kiran clapped their hands. “Lyn, Gunnthra, you’ll be working with Fjorm and Azura to take down Saias.”

 “Oh, this is wonderful! We’re on a team together, dear sister!” Gunnthra was quick to embrace Fjorm, who returned the hug with an embarrassed smile.

 Azura, meanwhile, nodded to Lyn, smile clearly showing under her veil. “I hope my song will help you emerge victorious, Lady Lyndis.”

 “I have no doubt in your skills, Azura. Do just call me “Lyn” though.

 “Alright, team! Let’s go!”  


* * *

 

“AAARGH!” Kiran screamed, pointing at the last enemy left standing. “Will you just stay still and die already!?” 

The enemy, a lone archer with a Brave Bow, only looked more terrified, and matched their pace more with Gunnthra and Lyn’s galloping horses. 

“It’s almost no use, Kiran.” Gunnthra said, shaking her head. “The moment we attack them, they’ll defeat us, and you’ll be forced to retreat.” 

“Hnngh…” Kiran scratched their head, surveying their team. Fjorm was sitting on the ground in the very back, barely clinging onto life. Both Gunnthra and Lyn were greatly weakened and Azura… “Azura?” Kiran called out to the dancer, who was walking away from the group. “Azura, where are you going?” 

“Oh, gods…” Gunnthra gasped. “She can’t be!”

“Azura, no!” Lyn cried out. “You’ll be killed! Come back!”

But it was too late… Azura advanced into the archer’s range, and the enemy released two consecutive arrows quickly, drawing out a scream of pain from the songstress' frail body.

“AZURA!” Kiran screamed, bracing themselves for her body to hit the ground, for her to fade away…

But nothing happened. Azura gasped for air, but had miraculously survived the attack. That was when the archer realized their mistake.

 They were now confronted by a wounded, angry songstress with an axe.

“Oh…"

_“It’s curtains for you!”_

 

* * *

 

“Mm…” Saias tiredly opened his eyes, blinking against a white ceiling. Where was he? And why was he so very cold?”

“Oh hey, you’re awake.”

Looking to his side, Saias saw the enemy tactician staring down at him. With a short start, he quickly sat up, and would’ve fallen out of the bed if it hadn’t been for Kiran’s steadying hand on his shoulder.

“Easy there. You took quite a blow from Gunnthra’s Blizzard tome back there.”

“I-Is that why I’m s-still so cold?”

“Yep.” Kiran nodded their head. “Her magic tends to leave her victims pretty chilled for quite a while. So, I’m guessing you want an explanation.” 

“That would be preferable, yes.”

“Alright, here’s how it goes…”

 

* * *

 

“So you’re saying… You want meto fight _against_ Embla now, instead of the other way around.”

“That’s the gist of it, yeah.” Kiran shrugged. “We could send you home if you want, but I honestly don’t want to do anything like that.”

“Why should I help you?” 

“Well, we could definitely use your help and strategies. You saw how I sent Reinhardt straight to his death.”

“Ah.” Saias winced, the memory surfacing. “I must apologize to him.” 

“So you’re staying!?”

“I did not say that.” Saias shivered. “There’s still the fact that you attacked me.”

 “There’s nothing we can do about that! We have to defeat you to release you from Embla’s control! If you’re still cold still, I have a solution for that.” Standing up, Kiran poked their head into the hall. “Arvis, you can come in now!”

 “Arvis…?” Saias whispered, and his breathing shortened and stuttered as a very familiar figure walked into the room. The same exact red hair, except his was more tamed and shorted, the same facial structure, the same style of dress… “Father?”

 Arvis stopped short of Saias’ bed, looking down at his son. “Saias.”

 “Father… You’re here in this world, alive…” Saias bowed his head. “I’m so happy to see you again…”

 Arvis continued to stare down at his son. Then, the worst words both Kiran and Saias had ever heard exited his mouth.

 “Hello there, ‘I’m so happy to see you again.’ I’m Father.”

 

* * *

  
**Bonus**

“I’m really sorry, but I’ve got to go. It was nice meeting you and getting to battle against you, but there are just some places I have to be…” Saias quickly walked out of the room.

“What the—Saias, you can’t—Arvis, damn you!” Clinging to Saias’ cape, Kiran quickly spun their head to glare at Arvis, who stood there looking smug.

 “I don’t understand.” He said with faux innocence. “I was just stating the obvious.”

 “Why, you! Saias, would you _please_ —Damn it all! What’s with dad jokes running amok around this place!? This does it! Arvis, Grima duty for a month!”

  _“Excuse me!?”_

**Author's Note:**

> What's Grima duty, you ask?
> 
> Well, it's a form of punishment where the punished has to take care of both Grima's for a specific amount of time. After that time, the punished usually emerges sleep-deprived and badly bitten and will usually huddle down in their room for a few days cursing the very day Kiran thought it was a good idea to try and summon the dragons.
> 
> Anyways, I'm back! And boy is there a lot to talk about... Saias' GHB was quite a trial. I managed to clear the first level with my Horse Emblem team, but not before I miscalculated and put Reinhardt directly in Saias' attack range...
> 
> Reinhardt's may be very powerful, but man... He cannot face off against any mages.
> 
> Saias' Lunatic map was quite a bit harder... Lyn, Gunnthra and Fjorm were barely clinging on, and I thought Azura wasn't powerful enough... Thankfully, she managed to tank the last archer and whacked them with her axe, which thankfully got me my 4 star Saias.
> 
> But I got the boy! And I summoned Seliph a few weeks ago, and now Arvis gets his other son... Huh, the whole family really is coming together. Now we just need Aida and Julius.
> 
> I'm still amazed by Saias' tome though... He summons LITERAL LASER BEAMS FROM THE SKY. LASERS. BOI. CALM YOURSELF.
> 
> Lolol, that ending though... I had no idea how to end it, so I just stuck that joke there... Hehe, please don't kill me.
> 
> Alright, this about wraps up my rambling. As always, leave kudos/comments if you liked it!
> 
> P.S: Who's rooting for Sigurd and Deidre to be in the next Bridal Banner!?


End file.
